A labeling device is used for attaching labels to a variety of products, and may be a labeling pressing fixture, a semi-automatic labeling device, an automatic labeling device, and so on.
In display device industry, usually, the labeling pressing fixture is utilized to attach labels to a product because various labels are different in lengths, sizes and types. An operator may firstly grab a label and then attach the label onto the product by using the labeling pressing fixture.
However, using a known labeling pressing fixture to attach the label onto the product in the above-described method involves a defect of lower precision.